1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to the synthesis of CF3I and CF3CF2I. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a family of catalysts used in the synthesis of CF3I and CF3CF2I.
2. Description of Related Art
Trifluoroiodomethane (CF3I) and pentafluoroiodoethane (C2F5I) are useful chemicals. CF3I is a potential fire extinguisher substituting for trifluorobromomethane, a fluorine-containing intermediate compound for introducing a trifluoromethyl group in producing surfactants, chemicals and pharmaceuticals, and a refrigerant with low global warming potential when blended together with some hydrofluorocarbons. C2F5I is used as a synthesis intermediate in many applications related to the field of fluorinated surface-active substances, and more particularly, as bases for fire-extinguishing formulations, as hydrophobic and olephobic finishes on various substrates, and as a medical agent.
Both batch and continuous processes have been developed for the production of trifluoroiodomethane. For batch process, it has been shown that trifluoroiodomethane can be prepared by reacting trifluoroacetic acid or its derivative with iodine. However, this process required strict control of reaction conditions and moisture level in source materials, and moreover, expensive silver trifluoroacetate had to be used in order to achieve a high yield of trifluoroiodomethane.
Alternatively, trifluoroiodomethane can be made through continuous vapor-phase reaction. However, the catalyst families developed so far for known processes are limited to supported salts of alkali and alkaline earth metals and CuI. These catalysts suffered from rapid deactivation due to carbon formation during reaction and/or the loss and sintering of active components in catalysts.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop alternative catalyst systems and processes that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art catalysts and processes.